1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to transmitting and receiving a reference signal in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aim of a communication system is to transmit a large amount of data at low error probability. To achieve the aim, it is essential to secure high system capacity. Recently, there have been femtocell technologies for reducing an interval between a user and a Radio Access Unit (RAU) by reducing a cell radius and for improving performance through the reduced interval, Coordinated MultiPoint (CoMP) technologies for improving cell-edge user performance using cooperative transmission of adjacent base stations, Virtual Cell Network (VCN) technologies, etc.
A VCN refers to a topology for adaptively building a virtual cell to optimize use efficiency of frequency resources in a multiple cell environment having different user/traffic/interference characteristics and providing a service. Distributed small base stations which belong to the virtual cell may share information in real time and may control interference using a transmission scheme such as coordinated beamforming based on the shared information. In order to operate a wireless communication system to which the VCN technologies are applied, an apparatus and method for effectively transmitting a control signal such as a reference signal according to a cell configuration which is dynamically changed is needed.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.